


down from your dark hiding place

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drunk Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:18:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: something different from what i posted earlier lol





	down from your dark hiding place

**Author's Note:**

> something different from what i posted earlier lol

Tyler can hardly breathe as he backs into an alleyway, next to some bar he’s pretty sure he wasn’t at when the night started. Lips are pressed to his neck, so eager to please as alcohol floods through his body and runs with his blood. His vision is blurry, and between the shadows and fuzziness that his eyes are creating, it’s too hard to see who’s pressed against him.

Fingers hook at Tyler’s waist, it’s addicting, skin against skin and the cold from the brick wall on his back burns him through his shirt. Tyler’s ears are ringing, he can’t hear his own breathing, and maybe he isn’t. He barely registers the hiss he lets out as the stranger quickly pulls out his cock. It’s filthy, how this random person makes him feel, their actions guarded by a dumpster beside them. Lips are still pressed to his neck, the drunken touches burning through Tyler as he tilts his head back and ignores the way the bricks pull on his hair.

Tyler can feel their breath on his neck, warming his skin more than it already is, stroking his cock. He knows he’s making noises, small moans, but Tyler doesn’t care - there’s electricity burning through his veins, taking away and giving him more energy at the same time. Maybe it’s how drunk he is, but it feels so  _ good,  _ having someone pressed close to him like this.

Tyler’s mind spins, trying to identify the person that’s touching him, who’s pressing closer when he molds their lips together in a messy kiss. Tyler grabs his shirt, skin and heat and alcohol making his entire existence dizzy. The grip on his cock tightens, determined to finish Tyler off, and Tyler gasps. Sweat rubs off onto his already slick skin, and Tyler curses into the cool night air. It’s drowned out by calls of his name, Tyler doesn’t know whose voice it is, he ignores it.

“Ty,” The person’s voice breathes, hazy and drowned out with something thick. Tyler presses his hips forwards and suddenly his body burns, Tyler gasps and everything’s clear for a moment, the night air and the sky reflecting in his eyes as his pupils dilate and he cums all over someone’s hand in a dark alley next to a dumpster.

_ “Josh,”  _ It slips off Tyler’s tongue, through his teeth, he grabs at the body that now breathes heavily and strokes Tyler through an orgasm. Tyler’s eyes droop, laughing as he comes down from ecstasy, crashing their bodies together again, slipping his tongue through the crack in chapped lips.

“Tyler,” The voice breathes when they part, and Tyler knows who it is, he knew who it was, he just couldn’t place the name. Josh holds him, keeps him from crashing onto the gross ground in the alley, just as drunk as Tyler is. Someone continues to call their names, trying to locate them, unaware of the messy state they’re both in, and Josh is still hard.

Josh doesn’t let Tyler sink to his knees but promises him  _ later  _ with a drunk laugh, and Tyler ignores the stickiness when Josh grabs his hand and pulls him out of the alleyway.


End file.
